Ultimate Doom
Doom (typeset as DOOM ''in official documents) is a1993 science fiction horror-themed first-person shooter (FPS) video game by id Software. It is considered one of the most significant and influential titles in video game history, for having pioneered the now-ubiquitous first-person shooter. The original game was divided into three nine-level episodes and was distributed via shareware and mail order. ''The Ultimate Doom, an updated release of the original game featuring a fourth episode, was released in 1995 and sold at retail. In Doom, players assume the role of an unnamedspace marine, who became popularly known as "Doomguy", fighting his way through hordes of invading demons from Hell. With one third of the game, nine levels, distributed as shareware,Doom was played by an estimated 15–20 million people within two years of its release, popularizing the mode of gameplay and spawning a gaming subculture. In addition to popularizing the FPS genre, it pioneered immersive 3D graphics, networked multiplayer gaming, and support for customized additions and modifications via packaged files in a data archive known as "WADs". As a sign of its effect on the industry, first-person shooter games from the genre's boom in the 1990s, helped in no small part by the game's release, became known simply as "Doom clones". Its graphic violence, as well as satanic imagery, made Doom the subject of considerable controversy. The Doom franchise was later continued with the follow-up Doom II: Hell on Earth (1994) and numerous expansion packs, including Master Levels for Doom II (1995), and Final Doom (1996). Originally released for PC DOS, the games have later been ported to numerous other platforms. Once the game's source code was released in 1997, it spawned even more adaptations, as fans further ported the code to countless devices. The series started to lose mainstream appeal as the technology of the Doom game engine was surpassed in the mid-1990s, although fans have continued makingWADs, speedruns, and modifications to the original. The franchise again received popular attention in 2004 with the release of Doom 3, a retelling of the original game using id Tech 4, with an associated 2005 Doom motion picture. Another release, simply titled Doom and powered by id Tech 6, was released in 2016 and focused on returning to the fast paced action of the first two games. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Ultimate Doom for the 173rd episode of The Completionist. Jirard praises Doom's narrative for being groundbreaking and fitting of the game's atmosphere. He also praises the graphics and environments as charming and groundbreaking for the time. He finds the music fitting of both the spooky and intense settings the game provides, despite how MIDI-like it is. As a whole, he finds the game over-the-top and overwhelming. Jirard considers the gameplay simplistic, due to its straightforward, violent premise. He does wish he could look up and down, but otherwise finds the gameplay incredibly satisfying. In playing, he finds Doom to resemble a style of game he hasn't experienced in a long time. Jirard finds little in terms of secrets, though does find the secret rooms difficult to access without a guide. Due to this and how little it offers for completion, he doesn't recommend completing Doom, especially on Nightmare Mode. Overall, Jirard finds the game not worth completing, but definitely worth playing for a thrill. Statitstics * 138 Deaths * 13.5 Hours of Playtime * 2 Campaign Playthroughs * 4 Spider Masterminds Squashed * 8 Chapters Completed * 1 Viking funeral for the best damn bunny a guy could ask for Trivia * This is one of the few times where the word "fuck" has been uncensored on The Completionist. Jirard intentionally does this when talking about the BFG, or "Big Fucking Gun". Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PC Category:Fini-Play It!